


The Dark Trio: Book 1

by ThetaSigmaa (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThetaSigmaa
Summary: The Order is bad.Hermione Granger has fled the Order in  a pursuit of safety.Ron Weasley wants to continue working, He must kill Charlie Weasley but can he do that?  Harry is having suspicions and feeling weak, he wants to find Hermione.The Death Eaters have gotten Hermione, Harry sets off to save her with Ron but Ron wants to kill her while Harry is beginning to think theres more to the Order.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange & Ron Weasley
Series: The Dark Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977679
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Hermione: Flee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_when_the_stars_all_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_when_the_stars_all_fall/gifts).



> enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione flees from the Order to avoid getting killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive always wanted to write this so enjoy

Hermione brushed her hair, occasionally pausing to listen to some murmurs. The door slammed shut, "Arthur, here now" Molly Weasley shouted.  
"Coming now my love" Arthur called. They stomped upstairs, they didn't know Hermione was there. "The Order has demanded we move everything up" Molly hissed.  
Hermione went to the door, listening. "So we kill the mudblood now,?" Arthur said. Hermione's heart shattered, they had never called her that!  
" Yes, tonight, I'm sick of pretending to be the good guys" Molly complained. "Soon my love, soon" Arthur soothed her. They stomped downstairs. Could Ron know? No, there's no way right? That Night at Dinner, Hermione made her own food and refused anything that she had not prepared herself. She had said goodnight to Harry and Ron who were going to hate her tomorrow. Where could she go? Her parents had no memory of her. She would survive, she was Hermione Jean Granger!

She had a few hours of fitful sleep before making her move, she crept with her bag full of everything thanks to the Undetectable Extension Charm.  
As soon as she shut the door, she was running, she could at a worst-case scenario, live on the streets. She certainly could not go to Hogwarts as Dumbledore was the leader of the order. She wandered the streets for the rest of that night, while Molly plotted her demise. She bought herself a tea to warm her up, she shivered for most of the night.

The Morning was warm as she dug through her bag for some food, she tied her hair up, shut her thoughts out in case someone attempted to read her thoughts and ate.  
Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had gone missing for months, could they have been killed? Nevermind, she needed to empty her thoughts, something Harry could never do. The day would be good for travelling, she could not stay here long, they would find her, she hadn't gone far due to her leaving at night.

Some copies of the Daily Prophet were strewn on the street, Hermione picked one up, better to stay informed in case they had reported her missing

They had not.

Hermione worried about Harry, not Ron. Harry was in the lion's den, maybe he was clueless but Ron surely must have known, no wonder he had liked Lavender Brown. 

Someone was staring at her, it was time to go, she would apparate a little while away, they might be able to track her so she would leave her scent there and travel on her own. He broke into a run at her, glowing eyes. She ran into an alley before popping up into a public bathroom, she ran into the cubicle, left a very huge scent, got changed and walked the rest of the way into another part of London. She would never be safe again because they wouldn't be too far behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1


	2. Harry: Where is Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wonders why Hermione left and where she went. Molly grills Harry about Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 and Harry's POV

Harry James Potter awoke with lots of loud noise. Molly Weasley was pissed. She demanded that he tell her if we knew Hermione's location because she was concerned.  
Another reason why Molly is better than the Dursleys, she actually gave a crap about people, breakfast was odd. Ginny was so anxious and Ron very aloof. Fred and George tried to cheer everyone up but they soon quit doing that. Molly was in attempting contact once more with Percy asking for Ministry assistance in finding Hermione, there was no response, as usual, Harry had never liked Percy and found him too stuck up but he absolutely detested him for how he'd treated Molly.

"Harry Dear, come see me after lunch ok?" Molly had asked. Harry knew what she wanted to talk about but tried to put off Hermione's vanishing by playing Gobstones with Ginny or getting a lesson from Fred and George. Even Ron didn't talk much, grumbling a "cool" or a "hmmm" occasionally.

Arthur Weasley did not go into work that day and he and Molly chattered anxiously, talking about plans to locate her and make her stay this time.  
Maybe Hermione sleepwalks now? No that's a silly thought, Harry chided himself. Harry ate his lunch slowly, so not to make himself sick and so to avoid having to talk to an angry Molly.

Arthur barely spoke, seemed very sad and it looked like Arthur had fought with his Wife as he Harry heard lots of angry muttering throughout the day.  
"The plan must continue" Molly hissed. "Yes dear," Arthur said.  
Harry fell over and scared the crap out of Mr and Mrs Weasley. "You know who must not win" Molly added quickly.  
"Oh Harry dear, what on earth happened to you". Harry had hit his head very hard

"I feel dizzy" Harry murmured. Molly giggled but not an "Oh silly you" one but a "sucked in" one. "Plan dear" Molly murmured. Before his vision went black and bile rose, Harry saw Arthur standing over him, no longer looking friendly.

He awoke in bed, Ron hovering over him, "Mione" Harry murmured his vision still blurry. "Bloody Hell, it's me Ron," Ron said, helping Harry up.  
Harry felt like his head sadly split open. "How long?" Harry murmured. "Almost a full day mate, you hit your head bad," Ron said.  
Harry sat up and looked around quickly, he beckoned Ron closer. "I think I have discovered something, even if it's nothing keep it to you yourself you understand" Harry muttered in Ron's ear.  
Ron nodded, concerned.

So Harry told him his suspicions and what he had heard. Ron laughed, "Harry you hit your head really hard mate, maybe you should lie down"  
Harry felt another dizzy spell coming on, "Ok, but promise you won't tell" Harry said.  
Ron nodded and Harry drifted off to a nightmare filled sleep of nightmares about Hermione and Lupin and the Weasleys.

He awoke sad, where on Earth could Hermione be? Something wasn't adding up.  
Even if the Weasleys weren't as they seemed, he would die for Hermione.  
He would move mountains, now he needed to sleep and stop thinking stupid thoughts about the Weasleys


	3. Ron: A plan with guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron wonders what they heard and trys to think of how to warn his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> Sorry for the late post

Ronald Weasley had concealed his real reason from sadness so easily. Everyone would think poor Ron had had his heartbroken but even though he cared for Hermione, it would never work because of her status. Harry was genuinely sad but Ron, he was furious. How had Hermione left! Why did the plan fail? Did she know?. He needed to speak to his parents considering only him and Bill were apart of it. Harry had suspicions and Ron hoped Harry would think it just concussion. Not to mention the Nightmares plaguing Harry to keep him weak might be a bad idea. So Harry had been sleeping, knocked out if you want to get technical so he would not be able to hear Ron's conversation with Bill and his parents. Charlie had been disowned so he was no longer apart of the family so they were planning on eliminating him. Ron wanted to do it with all the dark magic Mum had shown him.

Molly cornered Ron in the Kitchen with Bill and Arthur, Harry was still trembling from nightmares, he felt guilty for what he had to do but oh well, he would live."Mum, we need to talk now" Ron said. "Understood," Molly said. "Dad, any news on Charlie," Ron said. "He's trying to get to Percy" Molly hissed. "Good thing percy hates our guts then" Ron joked. "He will come round to our cause," Molly said. "Charlie must be dealt with and Ron you are to do it" Arthur said

Ron froze, "What?". " Yes Ronnie, it's up to you" Molly hissed.  
Ron's heart shattered, yes he wished Charlie had been with him and Bill as apart of the cause as the twins and Ginny did not know or refused but, could he kill his own brother?

"Harry suspects" Ron added. "What did you reply?" Molly asked eagerly.  
Ron explained and received a nod from Arthur, "good idea" He said.  
"Ok good, we shall keep an eye on him, we don't want him to follow the mudblood and know he's been cursed," Molly said. "That whiny girl could break the curse the little brat" Ron cursed. "Enough, we handle your friends and you finish off Charlie, Bill will be working to pull strings for you," Arthur said. Ron gulped his feelings and resumed his cold glare and expression and nodded "When am I to do it, Father?" He asked. Morgana! Sometimes calling them family felt a little odd.

Was family supposed to be like this. " Tonight Ronald, if you fail there will be severe consequences" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good.  
> New chapter every Sunday hopefully  
> So stay tuned for chapter 4 next week


	4. Hermione: attacked  in a coffee shop and a heartbreaking realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets attacked in a coffee shop and learns sad news about Ron.  
> Bill attacks but Charlie swoops in like, "I'm here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.  
> Hope you guys enjoy

Hermione thought she'd treat herself. Her hair was matted and dirt was visible on her pale cheeks. Her stomach grumbled as the cold wind made her hair fly wildly. Noone had gone in the coffee shop so it should be fine, it wasn't fine. The door shut by wind that had suddenly manifested. "Hi, I'm Will, may I take your order?" The server asked. Hermione nodded and gave her order while chatting with Will. "So you said your name was Serene?" Will asked. Hermione nodded, heart beating. He glared at her with a small wicked grin, reaching for his pocket. "You shouldn't tell lies Miss Granger" Will said. He began to twist, the skin peeling off, discarded on the floor and in his place was Bill Weasley. Hermione drew her wand out, "You won't take me alive, someone will hear me scream" "This building is an enchantment Miss Granger" Bill replied. "Bill, you really don't wanna do this" Hermione warned him. Bill's eyes dulled and nodded. "Bombarda" . Hermione ducked. "You mudblood brat, it doesn't matter if you live or die" Bill hissed.

Hermione knew it wasn't the best idea but she pulled out her wand and yelled, "immobilus". Bill remained frozen, not for long. "Petrificus Totalus" Bill shouted. "Protego" Hermione shouted. "Always defensive Miss Granger" Snape had once said in their secret lessons. Defensive is better. He attacked with every jinx and Hermione countered every one, thanking Snape for disobeying Dumbledore to help her. Morgana! Dumbledore had to know about this , or he had to be informed. Enough, she had to defend now. "Incendio" Bill said. Hermione screamed, fire swarmed everywhere, she attempted the unlocking spell but it didn't work, a spell never failed for her, she was Hermione Jean Granger!. "Snuffling spell , diminishes your powers" Bill laughed. Hermione ducked under the table after putting out the fire, with all the smoke, she was not visible. Then she felt a hand around her neck, the wand was sharp and hot against her neck. "Get up"he hissed. She obeyed, kicking and squirming. Then the door burst open as she was told to kneel. In walked Charlie Weasley, grinning with confidence but eyes ablaze with fury at his older brother. 

Hermione glared At Charlie, thinking he was in on it, Bill gripped her tightly, crap, she could do non verbal but not much without her wand. She knew self defense, that's a bonus, she thought. She stood on his foot and punched him in the face. He healed himself quickly before Charlie could do more damage. Charlie stood next to Hermione, cheeky smile. "Crucio" Bill cried. They dodged. "I could get 2 in 1 , save Ron from the trouble" Bill muttered. Hermione smiled sadly, Bill had just revealed too much information. She had to get Ron out of her mind, could every hug, grin, be fake? Lavender can have him, she thought, directing her fury to spell casting. It was 2 against 1 but Bill was skilled.

Bill was throwing everything he could, enough defensive, now it's time to show him my real powers. She deflected and hit harder thinking of Ron's betrayal. Bill was tiring, she could see it. Charlie was still going strong, eventually there was Bill on the ground, Hermione had her wand on his neck and so did Charlie. "Kill me then" Bill taunted. Charlie's gaze softened, he couldn't kill his own kin. Charlie wiped the memory of him being there. "Like it or not you are my brother, no matter what she says, go, come and harm me again and I will not hesitate." Charlie warned. Hermione stiffened, this could go bad. But she would never kill her family or friends either. Bill walked out, pretending to be scared, as he walked away, he had a wicked sneer on his face. "Miss Granger, allow me to help you" Charlie offered. Hermione nodded and took his hand. Now, she would have a warm place to sleep for abit, hopefully he was in a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Today's you readers day!  
> A new chapter of this and a new story on the same day


End file.
